


the world falls away

by dekimasen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-IT (2017), Song: Only Us (Dear Evan Hansen), Songfic, Stenbrough, it ended up being so sweet and fluffy it was sickening, lots of feelings, theyre like 17 in this, this was supposed to be angst, very brief mention of pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekimasen/pseuds/dekimasen
Summary: Stan puts a hand to his cheek, forcing Bill to look at him."You're stupid." He says breathlessly, almost laughing despite the tears clinging to his lash line. "I don't need you to fix anything. I've got my whole world right here."
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	the world falls away

_so what if it's us; what if it's us, and only us?_

  
  


;

  
  


"I just w-wanted to give you a reason t-t-to stay right here," says Bill, staring down at the floor. "Because maybe if you stay, I can't fuck up again."

Stan's breath hitches in his throat, and he thinks those may well be the saddest words he's ever heard in his life.

"Bill.." He mutters, placing a hand over the other boy's.

Bill shakes his head. His voice wobbles. "I don't deserve you, Stan. I kn-kno—fuck. I'm _aware_ I don't." He breathes in deeply. "I can't f-fix all the shit you've go-gone through, and I'm sorry. I just want—"

Stan puts a hand to his cheek, forcing Bill to look at him.

"You're stupid." He says breathlessly, almost laughing despite the tears clinging to his lash line. "I don't need you to fix anything. I've got my whole world right here."

Bill's bottom lip quivers. "But—"

"But _nothing_ ." Stan says stubbornly. "Stop being so hard on yourself. _None_ of what happened is your fault. Do you really think I'd be here right now if I blamed you?"

Bill, silent, shakes his head.

"Exactly."

They sit together, curled up on the couch with a movie playing in front of them at a low volume.

The blanket shifts, and Stan's head turns to observe his boyfriend again.

"You could have _died_."

Ah, that.

Stan bites the inside of his cheek, grimacing at the memory. That _thing_ from the painting, the teeth, opening his eyes to see flashlight beams dancing across the sewer. His friends, screaming and running towards him just after _It_ slunk away.

Stan takes in a shaky breath.

"I didn't, though." He tries, God knows he tries to sound calm for Bill's sake, but remembering _terrifies_ him. He wants to forget it all so bad.

Bill's breathing is ragged, eyes red with unshed tears. "I just s-stood there, like a _fucking co-cow-coward_ —"

"Don't." Stan says firmly, voice hoarse as he places his hands on Bill's shoulders.

"Don't you _dare_ call yourself that." _You're the only reason I can relax._ "There wasn't anything you could have done." _I'm the coward here._ "I don't blame you for anything." _It's been years and I'm still so fucking scared, Bill._

"I'm still so sorry," Bill's voice is impossibly soft. "I'm so fu-fucking sorry, Stan."

Stan presses a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"We don't need to think about any of that anymore." He says, just barely louder than Bill. "All of that shit is over. For now…" He closes his eyes briefly, feeling a tear slide down his face. "Can't it just be us?"

Bill tilts his head. "What?"

"No more freaky demon clown stuff. No more dwelling on things we can't change. No more sitting here, crying over past mistakes." Stan affirms. "Just _us_ , where we don't have to focus on anything but where we're at right now. Can't that be enough?"

Bill gives him a sweet, lopsided smile. "That has to b-be the cheesiest thing you've ever said."

Stan rolls his eyes, nudging him with his elbow. "Well?"

Bill moves, leaning more into Stan so his head is resting in the crook of his neck.

"Us," he breathes, content.

Stan inhales, the air feeling new as if he's breathing for the very first time, and he curls an arm around Bill. His boyfriend. _His_.

In that moment, he decides on his new favorite word. "Yeah," he smiles, face warm. "Us."

**Author's Note:**

> a short stenbrough one shot for your quarantine sadness <3  
> feel free to yell at me on social media im always happy to scream abt ships with people
> 
> instagram // @butteredravioli , @moonycantedit  
> tumblr // @moonycantedit


End file.
